


first kisses

by Parasite



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/F, Internalized Homophobia, SOFT GAYS, Sweet, fiction&femslashevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Pam is new to Dunder Mifflin and has made quite the splash with one of the accountants.





	first kisses

Her first week was okay. The one sales guy was funny, and his pranks on the other one were pretty hilarious. Micheal, her boss, was a bit weird. He made about a total of three sex jokes in an hour. 

Phyllis was sweet, but Angela was something else. She was very rude and kind of demeaning. Pam had to laugh, at least she didn't ironically wear cat sweaters to work. Honestly. 

Pam took out her Tupperware box of salad. (She had a fight with Roy about her weight and is now on a break with him. His words still got to her, however.) She noticed Angela taking a similar thing out too.

"Salads, huh?"

Angela gave her a look of disdain. 

"I'm on diet myself." Pam could feel a little bit of herself break every time she tried to make small talk. 

"I'm a vegetarian." Angela forcefully stuck her fork in a tomato. 

"Oh, that's cool! How long have you been a vegetarian?"

Angela seemed to be warming up to her, as she actually saw a small smile form before the woman answered.

"And you care about my food because?"

Pam kind of just sat there stunned. Angela was gathering her food up and marched straight out of the room.

"What the hell?" She said out loud to no one in particular. 

Then, an older gentleman sat down and introduced himself. 

"I'm Creed. Don't mind Andrea. She's the office bitch. You'll get used to her. Or she'll just slut-shame you. God her nerve."

Pam wondered if she shouldn’t have taken this job.

But she needed the money.

``

“Hey, Pam?” 

She looked and saw Oscar, one of the accountants. He was surrounded by many of the other employees. 

“Yeah?” She paused her typing.

“Sometimes the entire office goes to this small pub, Poor Richards, would you want to come?”

She nodded and smiled. Maybe she was finally fitting in here. As they headed out, Pam looked out into the now-empty office. Micheal didn't seem to be invited, so he was skulking inside his private office. 

“You’ll get used to him.” A voice said near the coat rack. It was from Angela. She was sneering at Micheal.

“I don’t know. How is he still the boss? Like, hasn’t he been reported at all?”

Angela smirked. “Trust me, I have. I don’t think Toby even sends them to corporate unless it’s actually something dangerous.”

“What has he done that was dangerous?”

“Too many to count. Too many.” Angela was now shrugging on her pale tan coat.

“Oh my god, Angela! You can’t just say something like that and now explain more!” Pam said, with a huge smile.

Angela made a face. Pam internally laughed. She now knew that Angela was a devout Christian, and maybe the simple murmur of ‘Oh my god’ offended her. 

“Well, one time he started a fire because he wanted to burn fifty candles in his office.”

“Why would we want that many candles in his office?” Pam looked into Micheal’s office window and tried to stifle a giggle as he was walking around in circles within his office. 

“He saw it in a movie once. Except the movie had the candles in a massage parlor.”

Pam giggled louder, and Angela did give her an actual smile this time.

“Let’s go. I despise being late.” Angela handed Pam her coat. When their fingers brushed, Pam blushed.

Angela either didn’t notice or chose to ignore it. 

The bar was okay, and Jim kept cracking jokes about Dwight the whole time. Her focus was on Angela however, who was sitting in a booth far in a corner. 

She was drinking water. Bit odd to come to this place and not talk or drink or have fun. 

She paused Jim's little prank on Dwight involving olives and toothpicks and got up to walk to Angela. 

"Hi, Angela? Can I sit here?"

"I guess if you want." 

They sat quietly for about another hour. Pam kept ordering more and more drinks, while Angela watched in slight horror. 

And that is all she remembered. 

She woke up at her apartment with a major headache and no recollection of what happened the night before. It was Saturday, so she would have to wait till Monday to see if she did anything. Anything embarrassing, she meant. She didn't have any of her coworker's cellphone memorized so she couldn’t casually ask one of them, maybe she should learn their numbers? Would that be too much? Pam groaned as she got out of bed and stretched. She was still wearing her work clothes and she was pretty hungry. As she walked into her kitchen, the first thing she noticed was that her kitchen was somehow cleaned? Like don’t get the wrong idea, she had a clean place, but it was really clean. No dishes in the sink, no dishes were drying, and her pantry was organized.

Sinking down into a chair, Pam felt very weird. Having a huge blank in your memory is never fun, and the bonus part of her kitchen being cleaned was just the cherry on top. 

``

The weekend came and went, and Pam showed up to work very early. She watched as people came in. No one gave her weird looks or anything, well, Angela did but she always did. 

“Psst! Jim!” She said, trying to get his attention. He looked over at her, and with a quick glance, he walked up to her.

“What's up Beesly?” He said as he popped a candy in his mouth.

“Did anything weird happen on Friday?” Pam asked as she nervously fiddled with the pen in hands.

“Not that I know of? I mean you did get pretty drunk but Angela took you home so…”

“I barely remember anything from that night, Jim.”

He widened his eyes, and in a hushed whisper he said, 

“Are you admitting to a problem Bessly?”

She playfully feigned a shocked face and laughed. 

“No! God no. I just carried away and wanted to have fun.”

“Then why were you sitting next to Angela?”

Pam grabbed a candy and threw it at his face. Jim took the hint and went back to his work. Feeling watched, Pam turned around and saw Angela watching her over the divider. 

“Hey!”

The other woman made a face and turned around. 

Pam sat there stunned. So she did do something. Something to piss off Angela even more. The thing that most confused her was that she felt angry with herself. Some weird desire to be friends with Angela. Even though she might be kind of an asshole, Pam wanted to please her. She looked over to Jim, who was doing something with Dwight's receiver. He put up a screwdriver and a bag of nickels to show her and still didn’t know what he was doing. 

But then Kevin came up to her needing her to fax something, and Pam forgot about it. The day passed on, slow as ever, until her lunch break. Jim sat down next to her and started to explain what he was doing earlier. 

“I am adding more and more coins to his receiver, but slowly so he doesn’t notice- so one day I can take them all out.”

“And what will that do?”

“He’ll pick it up thinking it's heavy, right? But I hope he’ll just hit his face.”

Pam giggled and Jim just smiled. 

The door to the breakroom opened, and Angela walked in. She stopped and stared at them for a few seconds. 

Jim, most likely noticing the weird behavior and tension, tried to break it by saying, 

“Hey, Angela.”

She ignored him, and put up her nose. Angela then walked past them into the annex.

“What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know! I think I made her mad, Jim!”

“What did you do?”

“That's the thing, I don't know!”

He laughed and then said, “Well, is easy to piss her off. Just retrace your steps.”

“I think I made her mad when I was blackout drunk.”

He looked up from his sandwich and shook his head. 

“Yeah, you are screwed.” he paused. “Does it really matter? Like it’s Angela.”

“So? I despise not being liked.”

She got up in a rush and spilled her soda on Jim. He kinda just looked at her in surprise. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” 

He waved her off, and Pam, not knowing what to do, just went back to her desk. 

The rest of the day was shit. Pam spent the entire day staring at the clock, feeling utterly embarrassed. When the clock struck five, Pam was the first to leave. 

She sat in her car for a few minutes feeling like shit. She hated that she couldn’t let people, not like her. Starting up her car, she started to think of what she could do to fix this. Before her mind started to really think someone knocked on her window. Looking up, she saw Jim.  
“Hey,” Pam said as she rolled down the window. 

“Are we good? Like, I like our friendship and you seemed pretty bummed earlier and-”

“We’re fine. Thanks.”

“Just so you know, Angela loves cats.” He slapped her car’s roof and walked away.

``

She came in the next day with a renewed spirit. She made up a small watercolor of a couple of cats and found an old frame that fit the painting. The only problem is that she now had to give it to Angela. The other woman seems to just disappear the moment Pam was five feet away from her. 

Micheal seemed to be having similar problems with Jim. But Micheal actually followed Jim into the bathroom, and Pam realized that where their similar problems ended. 

She finally caught Angela alone in the back breakroom. Just as she got up to leave, Pam reached and grabbed her forearm.

“Angela please talk to me.”

“What do you want?”

“Look, I don’t know what I did. I’m not lying, I was blackout drunk. But it doesn’t matter. Whatever I did, I am sorry.”

She outheld the photo frame, and when Angela grabbed it, Pam left the room. 

The rest of the day passed in almost of haze. She felt content, but she also had this anticipation towards whatever Angela would do now. 

“Can we talk?” Angela had an unreadable look on her face. It had been a couple of hours since she gave her the painting. 

Pam looked up from her computer and nodded. She followed Angela out to the back breakroom where they were just a mere hours before. 

“The painting was very beautiful. One of them looked like Sprinkles and another looked like Mary. Thank you.”

“Your welcome, Angela.”

A pause. 

“You kissed me, Pam.” Her voice was barely audible.

Pam felt the world stop turning. 

“What? No. I couldn’t have. I mean, I’m straight. Why would I-”

“I liked it. I’m not supposed to, I-I.” Angela was now stuttering. 

Pam stopped her own questioning to look at Angela and saw intense fear in the other’s woman’s eyes. 

She really was beautiful. 

“Hey- I am truly sorry if I did it without your permission. I would have never meant to take advantage.” Pam felt a million thoughts run through her head at once. 

“You didn’t take advantage. I just saw you leaning in, and I let it happen. This is wrong, Pam! But I let it happen and I liked-”

“What was wrong? Me being drunk and kissing you, or the kissing itself?”

That quieted Angela. 

“I liked it. I actually liked it.” She said a very soft voice. 

Pam thought for a second. Did she like it? She couldn’t remember, she was blackout drunk when it happened. 

Leaning in, they kissed. When they broke apart, Angela had tears in her eyes. 

“I liked it, too. Angela, it's okay.”

Before Pam could realize it, Angela now had her arms wrapped around her neck.


End file.
